Unexpected encounter
by Mariz777
Summary: Midori was always a sadist, and if he was interested in Masamune, he was more than interested in Yukimura. 'After all, rebellious boys like him are the most fun to break' (Basically takes after the end of episode 3, when Yukimura finds Midori in the gun store) WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON
1. Chapter 1

**I just needed to contribute to this fandom. There isn't enough fanfics *cries* I WARN in advance, this fic contains non-consensual touching and will contain rape/non-con. That said, i don't support rape in any way, it's something that should never happen.**

* * *

He hadn't felt as much terror and utter rage in his whole life. The moment he failed in punching Midori, and the very moment he felt those disgusting hands grabbing his and manhandling him like a rag doll, he couldn't make out which emotion was winning the inner battle. In no time he collided against the counter, and his hands were pinned, one twisted against his back and the other one against the counter. The strong grip that Midori had in his wrists made him want to cry in pain, and he tried to free them. His efforts were put to an end when Midori twisted his arms some more, earning the cry of pain that Yukki had tried so hard to suppress.

From above him, Yukki could see the quiet and sadistic smirk that Midori had in his face.

"I see that Masamune hasn't trained you well, Yukimura-kun" Midori laughed sadistically.

Yukki tried to retort back but again a firm twist had him gasping in pain, unable to say anything.

"How long are you going to hold me down?" gasped Yukimura.

He had been in that position just some minutes, but his back had already started hurting like a bitch. He seriously hoped that Midori would behave normally in the store. At this point the anger had left him, and he just was feeling terror. He wanted Midori to let him go, no way was he going to star one of those 'power play' scenes of his manga.

But his hopes were crushed by the next words that escaped Midori's mouth.

"Why should I release you Yukimura-kun?, I think I should train you, as Masamune obviously has failed to do. And we have some time until they both come out."

Yukki shuddered, he felt as if he could cut with a knife the sadistic aura that Midori was emanating. His thoughts were disrupted when a leg was pushed between his own, making him unable to close them. Before he could protest, a hand clasped against his mouth and the other restricted his own hands. He felt some material against his wrists and the hand muffling his cries of protest abandoned his mouth to tie the rope around his wrists.

"Hey, what are you do-mmm!" was the only words he could say before the hand was again pressed against his mouth.

"You are a bad boy Yukimura-kun, you shouldn't be so loud, we don't want those two that are battling upstairs knowing what's happening here, do we?"

Midori trailed his hand down Yukki's stomach, finally palming Yukki in his crotch. He smirked at the muffled shout that Yukimura produced. He observed him shiver, and he could tell that Yukimura was hyperventilating. He wanted to make him a shivering mess, so he put his hand under Yukimura's pants and underwear, and grabbed his member.

Yukki gasped at the sudden intrusion, and tried to fight his way out of Midori's grip. He couldn't believe what was happening, Midori was crazy. He didn't want the intrusive touch and he felt dirty, he would shower right there if he could. The slow but firm strokes that Midori was keeping were soon making difficult for him to think properly. He tried to bite off the gasps and moans but it was nearly impossible. The bastard knew what he was doing. At this rate he would do anything to make him stop.

A tear slid down his face but before it could fall it was wiped by the sadistic man, leaving his mouth free.

"Crying so soon Yukimura-kun?"

"Stop aaah sto-p ple-aase" he couldn't stop the moans.

"Stop? But it seems you are enjoying this, aren't you _Yukimura-_ _kun_ _?"_ whispered Midori, so close to Yukki's ear that he could feel the other man's breath.

To further emphasize his words, Midori slid his hand up Yukki's member and pressed the tip, at the same time biting his ear and earning a loud moan. That press and bite would have been enough to send him to the peak of an orgasm if it weren't for Midori strengthening his grip, transforming the loud moan in a yell of pain.

"Cumming so soon Yukimura-kun? You really need training, _you_ only cum when _I_ let you to, _is that understood_?" He kept his death grip in Yukki's length and Yuki didn't have another option but to comply.

"Y-Yes-s" He hated himself even more for that. He shouldn't submit to a sadistic trash like Midori, not after what he did to Mattsun. That's when he noticed the slight pressure in his back. Something was poking his lower back and Yukki's eyes became two huge orbs that reflected the sheer panic he felt at that moment. _The bastard was torturing and assaulting him, and he was enjoying it so much that he got an erection_.

Midori had returned to the stroking motion, and Yukki felt pain in his groin after he was denied release. He continued the same actions, stroking and fondling him until he was about to cum and then stopping and grabbing him hard enough to make him yell and prevent his orgasm. Soon Yukki was a withering mess, drool coming down his mouth, tears falling and the strong pain in his cock caused by the repeated delayed orgasms driving him crazy.

"Ple-Please" Sobbed Yukki.

"Please what, Yukimura-kun? You look in pain" At those words Midori's devilish smirk grew wider.

Yukki was sobbing uncontrollably, he knew Midori was trying to humiliate him. He swallowed down his dignity, and asked for it to stop.

"Please, e-end thi-is now"

"Do you want to cum, Yukimura-kun? But if you want me to let you cum you will have to work harder. Try saying ' Please let me cum _master_ '"

That was it, there was no way he was saying that. He closed his eyes, stubbornly refusing to comply. But his resolve was shattered when yet another orgasm was suppressed. He screamed, he couldn't stand the pain. With a broken sob, he shouted the damned words.

"Please le-let me cum aaah **master**!"

"If you say it that way..."

Midori's hand increased the motion, and in no time he had Yukimura cumming in his pants, moaning loudly and sobbing. He hadn't felt _such_ _pleasure_ in ages, and watching the younger male sobbing and moaning under him just felt so _good_. He had one problem in his own pants to attend, so he swiftly untied Yukki's hands and let him slide down the counter. He watched him trying to control his sobs.

"Well Yukimura-kun, as much fun as this has been I have to go to attend other _matters,_ as I'm sure you have _felt_." Midori smirked "We should totally continue this show another time, I'll see you around" And with those words, Midori left Yukki in the ground. He couldn't stop himself from looking once more behind him, admiring the piece of art he had left behind. It had been so much fun. 'After all, rebellious boys like him are the most fun to break'.

* * *

It took some time for Yukki to assemble himself. He couldn't let Tachibana-kun see him like that. Pulling down the sleeves of his jumper in order to hide the rope burns, which had been caused by the repeated fighting and squirming, he took the limited editions he had obtained before and mentally prepared for what was to come. He knew his eyes must be bloodshot by all the crying, but maybe he could pass it as if he had been crying over the games. He didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened, he only wanted to get home and have a long and boiling shower. Yes, that would do.

So when the door opened and an excited Hotaru appeared, he gave one of his biggest smiles.

"How did it go, Tachibana-kun?"

 **Well, this is my first fanfic in which i'm doing smut. (I hope i'm doing well?) Anyway, I apologize for any gra** **m** **matical error** **s** **(** **English** **is not my first l** **a** **nguage) and i hope you've enjoyed ^_^. I don't know how many chapter this will have though, i think it will have 3 or 4 (maybe?)**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2! Aaaaand, ummm, sorry for not updating in a month but i kinda had a lot of exams T-T But, anyway, here's second chapter for your enjoyment ^_^**

* * *

"Yukimura-san, do you know were Matsuoka-san is?" asked Hotaru.

"Huh? Tachibana-kun wants to know where Mattsun is? You seem so eager to see him..."

"No no no Yukimura-san! H-How can you think that Tachibana wants so-something like that?!" replied Hotaru, red and clearly flustered. "I just want to show Matsuoka-san my new gun"

"What do you mean with _that_? There's no need to hide it Tachibana-kun" said Yukki with an evil glare.

"Yukimura-san!"

"Ok ok, Mattsun won't be home until late. He's working right now, so you just have to wait"

At those words Tachibana pouted, angry that she couldn't show Matsuoka-san her new gun. Yukimura sighed and started climbing the stairs that lead to their flats. Apparently he was hiding quite well the events that had taken place hours before. Tachibana-kun had asked him about his obvious reddened eyes but he had been able to shrug it off. Tachibana-kun hadn't asked anything more after he had told him that it was probably because he had cried when he got the games. Thank god that Tachibana-kun was a good and respectful kid that didn't usually pry into others matters.

Talking about matters, his mind couldn't stop replying what happened. He felt ghost fingers all over his body, making him jumpy and uneasy. He couldn't stop griping the sleeves of his sweater in nervous fear. He also noticed Tachibana-kun throwing him a couple of worried glances. He needed to be alone. And a shower. Yukimura felt dirty even though he had showered that same morning. That bastard was trash and he had touched him. He needed to get rid of his presence on his body. Maybe the shower would make the uneasiness disappear. At least he hoped so.

"Yukimura-san, would you like to come inside and eat something? Maybe we could wait together for Matsuoka-san?"

Yukki looked at Hotaru. Ok, so maybe he had not hidden it that well. Hotaru was looking at him with a worried look. Yukki didn't want to upset Tachibana-kun but… right now there was no way he could trust himself in the presence of anyone.

"Sorry Tachibana-kun, I'd like to wait with you but I have to finish my work. The deadline is getting too close" Yukki said, voice wavering slightly. He walked to his apartment and opened the door but was halted.

"Yukimura-san… Are you okay?"

His eyes opened and he ceased all movement. Tears threatened to fall as he laughed nervously.

"What? Yeah, of course I'm okay Tachibana-kun. I-It's just that I'm tired, that's all" He said and before Hotaru could open his mouth again he got into his house and closed the door, sliding against it.

He let out a long sight and composed himself. That had been close. He couldn't let his guard down for any second. What had happened needed to be kept a secret. He would lose to Midori if Mattsun knew about those disgusting minutes at the gun store because just knowing that _that_ had happened would hurt him. And that's what Midori wanted. To hurt Mattsun.

Once again he got to his feet, the game he was carrying slipped off of his grip, and he headed towards his bathroom. Yukki let the water of the shower fall, waiting for it to be as hot as he could stand. Once it was warm enough, he stripped and got inside the shower, gasping when the hot water hit his back. Grabbing a sponge, he scrubbed himself until his skin felt raw.

When he was finished, he put on another sweater and some pants before falling on his bed. He curled into himself. Even though the shower had helped, he still felt dirty.

Only in the solitude of his apartment, after having showered, he let the gravity of the events affect him. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe it. Midori _really_ was a sadist. Finally, after what seemed a long time, Yukki fell asleep.

* * *

Masamune entered Yukki's house, using the spare key that Yukimura gave him time ago. Inside he noticed the discharged ecchi games in front of the door. 'That is really strange' he thought.

He called Yukki's name, waiting for an answer. When he got none, he begun walking towards Yukimura's bedroom. He supposed that Yukki would be sleeping. It was really late and he wouldn't have come here if it wasn't because Hotaru had told him that Yukki was acting strange. Well, more strange than per usual.

He thought that it probably would be nothing but when he walked into Yukki's room he instantly knew that something was wrong. Yukki was curled up on his bed without any covers. His eyes looked slightly red, as if he had been crying. Honestly, that sight made his heart ache painfully.

Masamune quietly approached Yukki, trying not to wake him up. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He ran his fingers through Yukimura's hair in a calming manner, watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. Sighing, he put the covers of the bed over Yukki and made his way out of the apartment. Whatever was the problem, it would have to wait until the next morning.

* * *

The morning light was what awoke Yukimura. He remained in his position for some time until he decided that he should do something more productive with his time. A slight headache, caused by all the crying of last night, made his task of standing harder that it usually was.

In a nearly blind and dizzy state he made his way towards the bathroom, searching for some pills to ease the hammering inside his head. Once the pills were swallowed up, he redirected himself towards the kitchen.

He wasn't in the mood to cook anything so he settled for some cereals. He carried them to his room and sat down with the bowl of cereals between his legs. He managed to eat a couple of spoonfuls before he heard the door leading outside of his house being unlocked.

His hand froze in midair, his mind racing, thinking about a thousand possible outcomes and finally settling in Midori. Sheer panic expanded all over his body, spoon falling off of his fingers. Fast breaths escaped his mouth and his eyes where two big orbs.

"Yukki? Are you awake?"

Mattsun's voice stopped his panic attack. He relaxed, knowing that it was just his best friend, it wasn't Midori. He reprimanded himself, unable to comprehend why he was so scared of that scumbag.

"Mattsun, I'm here"

He watched as Masamune opened his bedroom's door and let himself in. Mattsun sat in front of Yukimura, looking him in the eyes. Yukki didn't like that look, Matssun's seemed worried. Did Tachibana-kun say something to him the night before? It was a possibility.

"Mattsun, did Tachibana-kun show you his new gun? He seemed so happy" Yukki tried to slide the attention off of himself.

"What? Yes, he showed it to me for half an hour. He even named it, not that I can say anything about naming guns" Masamune laughed "He seemed really happy, I'm glad my plan for obtaining his gun worked"

"It was a risk Mattsun, Tachibana could have lost"

"But he didn't, did he?" Replied Mattsun with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm" was all Yukimura said.

An uncomfortable silence fell over both mans. Neither of them dared to speak. That was until…

"Yukki, what happened yesterday? Tachibana told me something was wrong and you look as if you've been crying"

And there was the feared question. He knew it would come. It was inevitable.

"I already told Tachibana-kun that it was nothing Mattsun. And the red eyes are because I cried when I got the games. He is exaggerating"

"Do you mean those games that you've carelessly thrown in front of you door?"

In front of his door? When did he let the games there? He nearly didn't remember anything from last night. Now he knew why he had asked himself where he had let the games at.

"Well I-I was tired and-"

"And what? _Yukimura_ , you don't forget where you have left a game like that. You _love_ games like that. Hell, you have _bruises_ in you wrists so what happened?"

Yukki glanced down, registering the dark bruises decorating his wrists. How could he have _not_ noticed? At that moment Yukki decided that he couldn't lie to Mattsun, but at the same time he _couldn't_ tell him about those disgusting moments. So he settled for telling him part of the truth.

"I… I ran into Midori at the store"

Mattsun's body stiffened. His eyes opened in realization and his hands clenched and unclenched.

"What did he do to you?"

'Ahhh, there it is' Yukki thought. He could feel anger coming out of Mattsun. The same Mattsun that would be petrified when Midori just came into view. He knew that Mattsun really didn't care if Midori hurt him, but if he hurt one of his friends then that was another thing.

"H-He did nothing" _Liar_ "He just said some mean things" _Liar, why won't you tell the truth? "_ I was angry and tried to punch him but he grabbed me by my wrist and immobilized me" _You are a disgusting liar. Disgusting, just like him_ "That's probably what caused the bruising" _Probably? You definitely know that that's what caused the bruises_ "A-and, that's all Mattsun, I was just upset after that" _Liar_ , _you don't deserve to be his friend, you are betraying him_.

Yukki glanced down, avoiding eye contact, willing his brain to just shut up. He wasn't a liar. He just couldn't tell the whole truth. He just _couldn't_.

"Yukki, he _did_ something" Masamune sighed "All that, all the things the he could have said are something. He left you bruises, goddammit!" Mattsun hit the ground with his fist "I can't believe he did that"

Then warmth was wrapping Yukimura. Mattsun was hugging him close, a hand resting in his head.

"Yukki, whatever he has said, forget it. He is just a sadistic bastard that enjoys causing pain, it's not worth to be upset because of him, do you understand me?"

Yukimura welcomed the hug, inching closer to Masamune. He wanted to melt into it and he clutched Mattsun's shirt, refusing to let go. He felt his hand messing his hair and that feeling nearly made him come undone. He wanted to scream, he wanted to let it go, to tell him how disgusting he felt but instead he swallowed it up and willed himself to say a soft 'yeah' in response. _Liar. You don't say anything but lies. Disgusting. Just as him._ At this point he couldn't refuse his brain. He was lying to his best friend. Indeed, he was a liar.

Eventually, they separated and after some small talk Mattsun had to go. After saying goodbye and another hug, Yukki returned to his bedroom. He looked at the neglected bowl of cereals. Suddenly, they didn't look as appealing as before..

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry for making Yukki suffer (he must hate me, sorry Yukki) but well, let's be honest: I enjoy it uehehee ewe  
Also next chapter Midori will make an appearance since it will be based in episode 8 of the anime ^_^ We'll have more of our sadist being a sadist (poor Yukki) **


End file.
